


Magic = Chaos (or the time a curse changed everything for the better)

by canthelpmyselves



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Getting Together, Gideon (DC's Legends of Tomorrow) Ships It, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-06-17 17:58:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15466911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canthelpmyselves/pseuds/canthelpmyselves
Summary: Mick finds a tiny dragon on a mission and refuses to give it up. Rip objects, Len is tasked with fixing the problem and Gideon gives out helpful advice.





	1. Chapter 1

Rip gripped the edge of the center console and gave the pyromaniac his fiercest glare. “Absolutely not,” he bit out.

Mick snorted and dropped down onto one of the chairs, kicking his feet up on the console. He smirked as he caught sight of Haircut and the Professor edging around the room to put some distance between them and the upcoming battle. “Tough,” he replied in a bored voice.

“Mr. Rory, you cannot just bring that creature on board my ship and expect...”

“Can, too,” Mick interrupted, grinning as the animal in question scampered down his arm and curled up on his lap. It’s lithe tail flicked back and forth a couple of times before wrapping around the handle of his heatgun. It’s bright emerald eyes roved over the room without concern before closing as if asleep.

Mick looked over at Rip and gave a calm shrug. “He likes me. I named him Red.”

Rip’s expression was part horror and part incredulity. “Do you not understand that that thing shouldn’t even exist? It’s an aberration! It doesn’t belong here! You cannot make a pet of it!”

Mick rolled his eyes, reaching down to run his thumb over the dragon’s scaly red head. It gave a surprisingly loud purr before promptly rolling over and presenting Mick with it’s belly. Mick chuckled and gave the exposed scales a gently scratch. The purring got louder, much louder than he would have thought the tiny creature capable of.

“What the hell?” asked Sara, coming into view. Mick looked her over, noting the scorch marks on her white leather. Beside her was his partner, Snart, looking a bit singed himself. “You are not keeping that fucking thing,” Sara growled as she stomped onto the bridge.

“Am, too,” Mick disagreed. “Red likes me, dontcha?” he cooed, still petting it’s belly.

“It tried to burn me alive,” Snart pouted.

“You scared him,” Mick argued back. “He doesn’t like the cold and you shot at him.”

“Mr. Rory, you cannot keep a dragon!” Rip yelled. “Dragons do not exist on this world! It is an aberration!”

The dragon rolled over and yawned before standing on it’s tiny legs and stretching it’s body like a cat. It looked around the room, then rose up on it’s hind legs. It braced it’s front claws on Mick’s chest so it could nuzzle his jaw with it’s snout. Mick grinned happily, curling his hand around the dragon’s torso. 

“Aww, Red, I like you, too,” he mumbled.

Rip growled, hands clenching harder. “Mr. Rory!”

The dragon turned it’s head and hissed at the time master. Mick stood up, clutching Red to his chest. “He’s mine and I ain’t giving him up!” He stomped off down the side hall before anyone could argue further.

No one spoke for a few seconds until Ray cleared his throat. “Um, I don’t think Mick’s going to willingly let it go.”

“Thank you, Mr. Obvious,” Snart said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

“Mr. Snart, he’s your partner. Talk some sense into him,” Rip demanded.

Snart rolled his eyes and walked away. “As if that’s ever worked in the past.”

***

Mick yawned and arched his back before sleepily opening his eyes. He reached over to give Red a pet but tensed as his fingers met soft, warm flesh instead of hard, cold scales. Then the body under his hand stretched and curved more into his touch, a soft moan filling Mick’s ears.

“What the fuck!” he yelped as a toned leg brushed his own meatier one. 

“Morning,” a sleepy voice mumbled.

Mick jerked upright and shoved the body off the narrow bed. His pulse thudded as fast as a freight train as he took in the twink now lying on the floor. It took a couple of seconds to recognize the guy. “FLASH?!!”

The hero sheepishly rubbed the back of his head as he sat up. Mick swallowed hard as the blanket pooled around the younger man’s narrow hips, revealing a lot of pale (naked!) creamy skin. 

“Hey, Heat Wave,” he greeted cheerfully.

“What the hell are you doing on my floor? How’d you get here? Where’s my dragon? Why the hell were you in my bed in the first place?” Mick’s head spun with a mix of anger, confusion and desire. Damn the kid for looking so delectable!

“Um, you pushed me, magic, right here and you placed me there,” he answered with a yawn as he stretched his arms over his head.

Mick knew his jaw was hanging open like an idiot, but he couldn’t help it. “What the hell are you saying, Flash?”

The Flash stood, letting the blanket fall to the floor, unconcerned with his nudity. “Call me Barry. I was on the floor because you pushed me off the bed that you placed me in last night. I’m here because a sorceress placed a spell on me. She turned me into a tiny dragon as punishment for throwing her warlock brother in Iron Heights. The Arrow in Star City knows a guy who dabbles in magic, so he cast a spell to send me to someone who could break the first spell.”

Mick eyed him greedily for a second before focusing back on the problem at hand. “So Luna Lovegood turned you into a dragon and Draco Malfoy tried to fix you and you ended up being a time aberration?”

Barry snickered before crawling back onto the bed, a hungry look entering his eyes that made Mick’s already rapid pulse move to lightspeed. “The spell was very specific,” Barry purred. “I would remain a dragon until True Love’s Kiss. So, Constantine cast a location spell and found the one person perfectly suited to break the spell. Then I just had to kiss him.”

Mick gave a low growl. “You kissed someone?” he demanded, awash in sudden jealousy. 

Barry nodded, moving closer and licking his lips. “Right after you laid me on the bed, remember? I pressed my snout to your lips.”

Mick quickly grabbed onto Barry’s upper arms and pulled him flush against him. “Me?” he asked hopefully.

Barry grinned wickedly, gripping onto Mick’s hips right above the waistband of his lounge pants. “What can I say?” Barry shrugged. “You light my fire.”

Mick growled and captured Barry’s mouth with his own. He smirked against the speedster’s mouth as he felt his bottoms slide down his legs. “Red,” he growled, pulling back to look into those pretty green eyes, “you better not be playing with me.”

Barry’s eyes sparked with tiny bolts of electricity. “Oh, we’ll definitely be playing, Mick Rory, but don’t worry, I’m yours and you’re mine.”

Mick rolled Barry underneath him. “Hell, yeah,” he grinned.

***

Sara, Ray and Rip looked at Snart as he walked onto the bridge, slumped in his seat and crossed one ankle over the other leg. 

“I take it Mick’s being stubborn,” Sara said, breaking the silence.

“Not exactly,” Len replied blandly.

“Mr. Snart, he cannot keep a dragon,” Rip insisted. “Surely you can see how problematic that is!”

“Oh, no worries there,” Len drawled. “The dragon seems to have… sped off.”

Ray looked confused, Sara raised her eyebrows as if asking a question and Rip looked relieved. “Excellent,” the captain said. 

“In fact,” Len continued, “I’d bet not-so-honestly-earned cash that you’ll soon wish the dragon was still the problem.”

Rip tensed and looked at him warily. “Oh? And why is that?”

"Because,” the thief replied, pausing dramatically, “Mick has exchanged his one foot dragon for a six foot speedster.”

“WHAT?” the three of them said, practically in sync.

Len nodded. “From what I was told, there was a spell, then a kiss, and now?” Len paused again and sent Rip a smirk. “Well, let’s just say I didn’t stick around for the ‘now’ part. The Flash may be cute, but the view of Mick’s naked ass left me cold.”

Len’s smirk widened as he memorized the disbelief on Sara’s and Ray’s faces. Even better was the way Rip sputtered and turned bright red, then white as a ghost.

“Gideon! Is that… Is Rory… Tell me Snart is lying!” the captain demanded.

“Mr. Snart has spoken the truth, Captain,” the AI replied calmly. “The timeline has been irrevocably altered. Only three aberrations are recorded.”

“Aberrations?” he asked hesitantly.

“Barry Allen becomes Barry Rory in 2018. Iris West becomes Iris West-Mardon in 2020.”

“That’s only two,” Sara pointed out.

“I did not think it advisable to disclose the name of Mr. Snart’s future Kryptonian spouse since they have not yet been introduced,” Gideon said, a hint of smugness in her voice.

Len’s eyes widened with shock. “WHAT?” he gasped.

“It has been suggested to me, Mr. Snart,” Gideon continued, “that I advise you to begin carrying duct tape with you on missions. You never know when you’ll need to keep a lever in place.”


	2. Chapter 2

“This is some sort of joke, right?” the dark-haired meta hissed, eyeing the young woman with anger and suspicion.

“A poor one,” the intrepid young reporter hissed, shooting glares of future retribution at the young man between Mick and Len.

Barry flinched slightly but held his ground. “I know it’s not ideal...” He pointedly ignored the snorts from the two across the room. “But we have no other options. “

“He tried to kill you and dad!” Iris snapped, tugging at the ropes holding her to the chair while glaring accusingly at the meta.

“And I’ll succeed next time,” Mark snapped back at her, struggling against the meta-dampening cuffs that kept him powerless. “Your father killed my brother!”

“Your brother was a psycho!” Iris hissed.

“Clyde was just a kid!” Mark growled furiously. 

“Enough!” Len drawled coldly, stepping forward and powering up his gun. The loud whirl was enough to draw the attention of Iris and Mark both. “We don’t have time for petty squabbles.”

“Petty…!” Iris gasped.

Barry moved forward and dragged a hand down his face. “Look, in four days the most dangerous man in the world is going to be meeting with some of the most dangerous metas we’ve ever faced. We need to know what he’s planning. We need to know who’s onboard with him. We need to get someone into that meeting. Mardon, I know you’ve been invited. All we want is for you to take Iris as your date. She knows what to look for. You don’t have to do anything. In exchange, your debt to Len is canceled.”

“What makes you think you can trust him?” Iris demanded.

“Mardon’s a dick,” Mick answered, “and a hothead, but he’s not stupid. He knows as well as we do that if Savage takes over, the world is doomed.”

Mardon huffed and gave a short nod. “The guy’s a maniac. He wants world domination and he’s smart enough to get it.”

Barry moved forward and knelt in front of Iris. “Please,” he pleaded. “One evening, just a few hours. I hate putting you in danger, you know that, so you have to know I wouldn’t ask if there was any other way. There is absolutely no one else we can trust with this and no one else but Mardon who can get you in.”

Iris glared at Barry for several seconds. When she finally spoke, her tone was low and dangerous. “Fine. But when this is over, I’m breaking your nose for tying me up. I’m blacking your eyes for making me work with him. Then I’m kneeing you in the dick for dating Mick fricking Rory.” She tossed her hair back and smirked evilly. “Then I’m telling Dad about your boyfriend.”

Barry cringed, his complexion paling, but he gave a nod. “Deal.”

Iris smirked until she caught sight of Mardon sneering. She shot him an icy glare before looking at Barry. “Untie me. Apparently I have to find an evening gown.”

“Something short and black,” Mardon suggested. He dragged his eyes over her with disdain. “And try to look classy.”

Barry cringed and looked at Mick and Len with concern. Both men just shrugged. With a sigh Barry untied Iris who stood, head high, and stomped from the room. Len took a step toward Mardon. “You will protect her,” he growled. “You will make sure she leaves the meeting safely. You will put aside your grudge and play nice for one night. Or else. Understand me?”

Mardon snorted and gave a nod. “Fine.”

Mick untied Mardon who straightened his jacket and sauntered out of the building as if he had no concerns.

Once they were alone Barry looked at his boyfriend. “So?”

Mick snorted before pulling Barry closer for a kiss. “Don’t get your hopes up, Red.”

Len leaned against a wall, right arm across his stomach and the pointer finger of his left hand tapping his chin. “I’m not convinced it’s a lost cause. After all, Gideon did say it will happen.”

Mick rolled his eyes. “You just want this to work so we can move on to finding you’re little alien.”

Barry hid his face against Mick’s chest. He already knew who Gideon meant. He also knew that it wasn’t the right time to introduce them. Gideon had already given him an exact date, even if she hadn’t explained the significance of it. He just had to trust that everything would work out the way it should.

* * *

Iris gasped as chill bumps spread up and down her arms.

“Sorry.”

She gave a small giggle and shook her head, wrapping her arms tighter around his neck. “Don’t be. I kind of like it.”

Mark sighed and nuzzled her neck. He loved the smell of her perfume. Lilies and soft musk. “Can’t believe I’m here with a West.”

Iris pulled back slightly to frown at him. “And what’s wrong with being here with me?”

Mark dipped his head to kiss her cheek. “You know as well as I do that your family hates me. And I hate them.”

“They’ll just have to get over it. Well, when we actually tell them, that is.” Iris sighed and wrapped her arms tighter around his waist. “I was a little worried that Barry knew when he tied us up in that warehouse.”

“Gotta admit, never saw him and Rory as a possibility. Always thought him and Snart would hook up.”

She nodded before standing up and walking over to her closet to pull out a long green evening gown. “Most of us did, too. So, this is what I picked out. Like it?”

Mark stood and walked over to smile down at his girlfriend of the past year. “You look good in everything, babe. You’re gonna be the envy of every woman and half the men there.”

Iris smiled and hung it back up. “Smooth talker.”

Mark chuckled before pulling her back in for another kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cold's been in my head a lot lately, distracting me from a FlashWave story, so this is his comeuppance. Sorry, not sorry, but he deserves a bit of humility.

Leonard Snart was a premiere thief and con artist. He excelled in planning, whether it be a heist or a mission. He was known for his cool head and incredible puns. He was everything all other criminals aspired to be.

To break it down, Len ‘Captain Cold’ Snart was _ice_ -some.

Or at least, he used to be.

Then he met her.

The moment he locked eyes with the air-borne blonde he tripped over his own two feet, careening into Nate, who stumbled and knocked over a table, sending a chest of ice and water bottles onto the floor. In an effort to recover, Len accidentally slipped, one hand instinctively going to his gun, which accidentally shot a stream of more ice across the room which shattered a large window. Glass rained down on Team Flash which caused Cisco to spill his slushee, which made two computers spark and catch fire. Barry sped over with a fire extinguisher, but didn’t slow down enough to only put out the fire. He also managed to spray half of Team Arrow and the other computer, which died a smoky death. The sprinklers in the warehouse went off, soaking everyone else.

Now he looked like a drooling, feeble minded, hot mess of a dork. He blames Barry.

“Just go talk to her.” 

Len glared at Ray for his unsolicited advice. _Idiot!_

“It’s not that bad. She’s probably used to people spazzing over her.”

_Shut the hell up, Sara! No one asked you, either!_

“She keeps looking over here. I think she likes you.”

_She thinks I’m a mentally handicapped old man with Parkinson’s_ , he mentally hissed at Mick.

“Huh. I think Oliver is asking her out on a date. They’re cute together.”

Len snapped to attention and shot a furious glare at an impish looking Barry before stomping across the warehouse and grabbing Kara Danvers by the arm. He pulled her away from the Star City vigilante and captured her pretty pink lips with his, slowly dipping her backwards. He grinned against her lips as her arms wrapped securely around his neck. When air became a necessity he reluctantly drew back and studied her expression, wary of getting slapped. Instead he found himself smiling as she blinked a couple of times before slowly smiling shyly up at him.

“Wow,” she whispered.

Len gently lifted her back upright, one arm around her waist and the other moving to thread his fingers through her golden hair. He cleared his throat nervously, unsure now what to do next. He’d never been good at this sort of thing. Teasing, joking, even meaningless flirtation came naturally. But expressing serious interest? He was left tongue-tied.

Kara clasped her hands at the back of his neck and leaned her head into his touch. “You know, when Barry came to get me, he told me I was going to meet someone very special. I thought he meant he was going to introduce me to his boyfriend. I can see I was wrong.”

“You were?” he asked cautiously.

She blushed and pressed a little bit closer. “It’s going to be a few hours before Cisco and Felicity get the new system up and running. Would you like to go get some coffee with me?”

“That would be cool,” he drawled smugly.

If this worked out, he might consider forgiving Barry.


End file.
